For The Love Of Games
by Dreamer on a Cloud
Summary: Eren just wanted a shiny Gengar but no he gets a crazy military dude.


For the love of games

Eren lounged in his bed, it was a lazy Saturday afternoon, where he had sleep till eleven to Eren he needed more sleep, but his sister was having none of that.

Listening to K-Pop, he charged his 3DS playing Pokémon X, he finally got to play he had been too busy with work and school to play. Thinking when was the last time there was an event, he went to check, pushing the sheet over his body, and he typed the website in.

He jumps, "I have to go to Can't Stop the Games" he says rereading the event for a free Gengar.

Sighing he rushes to get ready, his sister standing in the doorway watching him flutter around the room in mild panic.

"What's going on?" She asked him, with a bored expression. He stops throwing clothes on.

"Got to go to Can't Stop the Games, shiny Gengar event ends tomorrow, so I have to hurry and get it today because I will forget. So glad I check the website." He says putting his game system into his pocket. She leaves and comes back with hers.

"Do mine I have to go to work soon." He takes it nodding, and then he freezes.

"Wait but I have to get a card they're not going to give me two," he says pocketing the system.

"At least try" she says. With a nod he runs out of the house.

Making it to the store, he grins walking in he stands to the side and watched as a brunet talk to the small raven on one side of the store. A tall blond was helping someone else on the other end he could only guess he would have to wait in line. Squinting he looks around, he forgot to put his contacts on, and he didn't bring his glasses, damn. His glances at the short man their eyes met.

"You need anything or are you going to stand there taking a shit all day" he says to him, Eren's face contorted in confusion.

"Huh, w what?" He stutters out, confused mostly because he wasn't really paying attention.

The girl speaks up "your here for the Shiny Gengar code right?" she smiles at him.

He jumps into action "uh, yeah" the man bends slightly taking out the card setting it out for him to take. Moving forward he takes it "I actually need two" he holds up both 3DS's as proof.

"No, can do brat" he says "the rules have changed we can't do that no more."

Eren nods before moving to the side as someone else was waiting. Moving to the small part of the counter that as for the used DS games that had no cases, he pulls out his phone and let out sigh he only hopes she takes this well. He calls Mikasa while he scraped at the silver hiding the code.

She answered "er I can't get it, they say the rules have changed you're going to have to come and get yourself." She asked to speak to the person. "Um, mister, mister er mister" the man didn't move but glares at him from the corner of his eyes "mister are you ignoring me" he was facing him.

"No, but you're bothering me"

"Um, my sister wants to talk to you sir" he steamers out to him.

The man glares at him taking the phone from his hand, "don't call me sir, I don't like that I was in the army, no I'm still in the army you only not when you're either dead or leave because you're a pussy." Eren nods slowly, not leaving it there he opens his mouth telling him.

"It not like you past is writing on your forehead." the man glares before he talks to Mikasa on the phone.

Not minding the convocation he goes back to working to get the gift, but it won't work without Internet, Sighing he closes the game. He leans on the counter.

"I'll tell you something, I'll do it if you let me have your brother" the man says leaning on the same counter he was face inches away from his. Eren moves back flushing slightly, looking appalled by what he was suggesting. "No not like that, just to teach him a listen." He smirks when Eren flinched. "He called me sir you know how I don't like that, I would just take him to my maze of he finds his way out then he can have his beloved sister back." They talk some more turns out this man did eleven years in the military. Damn, how old was he looked good for his age. "Just because it's you I'll let it slide." He hands Eren the card, "so can't I have him, ah I see, yeah bye you owe me." Pulling the screen away from his ear he sees the cracked mess it was. "No I'm taking him, he has me talking on a broken phone screen all the radiation seeping into my skin. Make sure he fixes the screen seriously." He hand the phone back to Eren "fix your screen kid"

"Too much money" he mumbles to him before putting the phone to his ear. "Yea sure see you soon." He walks to the other side by the register. "Can I pre order I'm WWE 2015 please sir" Eren flinched when he says the word, damn it his respect is going to kill him. After the man doesn't say that and he puts down five dollars, he makes sure he has everything before he leaves; the man was outside smoking a cigarette.

"Yo, brat let's go get a Cascadia, I'm on lunch" he grinders the cigarette out on the ground before walking away, damn he had a fine ass. Unsure of what to do Eren follows, he was hungry anyway.


End file.
